mocktheweekfandomcom-20200215-history
Scenes We'd Like To See: Series 16, Episode 7
The following is a list of Scenes We'd Like To See topics and suggestions for the seventh episode of the sixteenth series. Key NK- Nish Kumar EB- Ed Byrne EG- Ed Gamble MJ- Milton Jones HD- Hugh Dennis AB- Angela Barnes Topics Rejected Exam Questions HD- Which of the following is not a hydrocarbon: Kerosene, Etheline, Comeoneileen? AB- Welcome to your French exam. It's exactly the same as your English exam, but with tongues. MJ- Post-graduate sociology: Your degree is good for driving a cab. EG- Draw the male reproductive system on this toilet door. EB- Why do mummy and daddy not love each other anymore? Was it something you did? HD- Eton College A-Levels, Question 1: Is this the question your teacher showed you last week? NK- If Teresa has 330 seats in the Parliament and then loses 13, how does she still have a job? EG- Biology Practical, Question 1: (mimes unzipping his fly) Cock or ball? HD- Psychology, Question 1: How are you gonna feel if you can't even answer this one? MJ- Cornwall has no capital, false or Truro? NK- Identify this novel from the following quote: "Welcome to Jurassic Park." EG- Cockney Hard Man Exam, Question 1: What the fuck are you looking at? HD- Theology: Is there a God? You better hope so. Look at this next question. AB- What is the sexiest of all the dance moves? Please show your twerking. HD- Nuclear Physics A-Level: Mark on a map where Guam used to be. EB- Write an essay on your favorite hobby, but write it in foreign. MJ- Who predicted the first fridge? Was it A. Nostradamus, B. Prepostradamus, or C. Defrostradamus? EB- Theoretical physics: Discuss the theoretical possibility of time travel. You have one hour, starting three hours ago. EG- Advanced Bully, Question 1: Dickheadsayswhat? NK- Discuss the use of symbolism in the Of Mice And Men series, which are, of course, Of Mice And Men, 2 Mice 2 Men, and Of Mice And Men: Tokyo Drift. Commercials That Never Made It To Air EB- Pepsi! It'll do. AB- Immigration: Loves the jobs you hate. HD- Why do I use Pantene? Because my other nine pans are broken. NK- MySpace. (sobbing) WE'RE STILL HERE! WHY DON'T YOU EVER VISIT US?! EG- I'm sorry I slept with your sister at your granddad's funeral. Cards for any occasion at moonpig.com. MJ- (on his knees) Are you under seven and can stand still along the road for a very long time? AB- Introducing the new BMW Haemorrhoid series, because eventually, every arsehole gets one. HD- Dove deodorant: Because no one likes a smelly dove. MJ- Mmm. Nish Kumar. Sounds exotic. Turns out he's just a bloke. EG- Nike now sponsor the panda mating program at London Zoo. Just do it! HD- Have you thought about retirement? I have since the age of six. MJ- Are you a woman who wants longer lashes? How about showing a bit of ankle in Saudi Arabia? EB- Coffee: Just think it as like really shit cocaine. EG- I'm sorry, Tiddles just ran into the road and I couldn't stop in time! You can see pictures of him at comparethesmearedcat.com. NK- Nando's: It's basically a Sunday roast for brown people. EB- Budweiser: For when you only sort of want a beer. EG- Now with new lip-plumping technology: Camel toe pants! I'm ashamed of myself, alright? AB- Mr. Kipling makes exceedingly good cakes, and he's not bad shag! EG- Original Source mint shower gel: It smells nice, but it'll burn your dick off! Category:Scenes We'd Like To See